


Running

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Doctor Who Dump Box [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e11 Utopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was always running. But for once he was running behind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net

Jack was running. Not much had changed there and he doubted that if it ever would. But the difference this time was who he was running behind. 

For once he wasn’t leading a team of people, trying to live up to a responsibility that he had to shoulder. For once he wasn’t by himself trying to chase down after a Weevil loose on the streets of Cardiff. For once he was running behind the Doctor.

The one man he would follow anywhere. He would follow him through the starts; leading a blazing trail behind them. He would follow him into galaxies unknown, striding through space as easily as one might do on their own street. He would follow him through the pages of time; always running behind him. He would follow him into battle, into wars. He would follow him to death. The man he had followed to all of these places no matter the cost, the injury, the life. No matter the penalty he had to pay for following the Doctor, Jack would always pay it. 

It was exhilarating really; the thrill of the chase. Jack could be scared or anxious, overjoyed or fearful and yet the pounding of his feet over whatever terrain would match the beating of his heart; so loud and so full of life. Thump thump. Thump thump. The beat that drove his feet forward when it seemed like he might die of exhaustion or from the laser gun of whatever beast he was running from. Thump thump. Thump thump. The beat that had found his Doctor for him; the Doctor he would always run to. Always run to.


End file.
